sg_larp_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti Goa'uld Weapons and Tactics
A viable anti Goa’uld weapon Bitter experience has shown that conventional weapons are ineffective against a Goa’uld for a variety of reasons: 1. Goa’uld invariably wear personal shields. Firearms projectiles instantly trigger a reaction from the shield that dissipates the kinetic energy of the round. 2. In any case the symbiote’s healing capacity in unlikely to be compromised by single bullet wounds.(see 4 below) 3. Thrown projectiles or missiles from 4omm launchers & similar are massy & also trigger the kinetic energy reaction of the shield. 4. Lower kinetic energy projectiles like arrows or thrown knives do not inflict anything like enough damage to overwhelm the symbiote’s ability to rapidly heal the injury or force the host to carry on functioning anyway. 5. A skilled unarmed combat operative might be able to subdue a goa’uld hand to hand, if he could get within combat range. However, the force push of the hand device also invariably carried by a Goa’uld makes close approach virtually impossible. 6. In any case the symbiote is, in my understanding capable of swiftly abandonning one host for another. This would leave the attacker in severe danger of being taken over himself were his efforts sufficiently successful to endanger the life of the current host. 7. Subornig a first prime or other close associate of a Goa’uld would be fraught with the perils associated with 4 & 5. In any case, their extreme loyalty makes suborning one in the first place an unlikely proposition. 8. Goa’uld are not immortal. A weapon of sufficient force will “swamp” the shield ability to deflect it and the symbiote’s ability to repair the damage. However the force level required is such that collateral damage is highly probable. Thus we can write a specification for a viable anti Goa’uld weapon: 1. Low kinetic energy delivery system to avoid triggering shield. 2. Low mass projectile to avoid triggering shield 3. Highly destructive payload to inflict maximum damage to overwhelm symbiote’s repair capacity 4. Variety of damage mechanisms to overwhelm symbiote’s repair capacity 5. A contained area of effect to minimise collateral damage. Items 5 and 3 are, unfortunately largely mutually in compatible with one another, however the other requirements are comparatively simply to meet. A lightweight projectile, thrown or projected from a 40mm launcher with a reduced charge would fulfill the rquirements of 1 & 2. A payload inflicting chemical, heat and trauma damage simultaneously would satisfy 4 The design of the outer shell of the device might be used to moderate 3 & 5 to some degree & possibly to enhance 4. A practical design It was decided that a 40mm round with a precise propellent charge could be designed so that with a litle practice the shooter could place the round on a target with it’s kinetic energy largely spent, using a mortar like trajectory rather than a direct shot. A fusing device was devised to trigger the payload milliseconds after encountering a shield. The experimental projectile itself consists of a core of naquadah enhanced high explosive mixed with a derivative of white phosphorous known colloquially as “Worcester sauce”, surrounded by outward facing barbed fletchets in a case of razor segments linked by tightly wound sprung microflament wire. In effect it is a miniaturised incendiary version of the old Bloodhound anti aircraft missile warhead. The explove content required, hence much of the mass is minimized by the use of tightly coiled spring wire. The modus operendi is as follows: The fusing mechanism ensures that the device detonates inside the protective shield. There may be an enhancing effect due to containment by the shield. This is as yet unproven. At close rang the blast and incendiary effect will cause severe surface trauma. The fletchets will penetrate deeply & be extremely difficult to remove. The razor wire will envelope the victim causing further severe trauma and entangling movement, any attempt at which will exacerbate the trauma. The razor wire component of the warhead will be locally self containing. White phosphorous and the fletchets will be expelled from the target site. Due to their very low mass, the fletchets will not carry significantly beyond the range that they are driven by the blast. Similarly the white phosphorous. In firing tests the optimum effective range for the weapon was found to be about fifty metres & the area of collateral damage about thirty, provided the target was struck (see on under “cautions”). It should therefore be ensured that no friendlies are forward of the firer when it is used. The effectiveness of this weapon against a real target remains to be proven and it has obvious risks in use but against the background of total ineffectiveness of other available weapons it’s deployment may be justified, at the discretion of the command staff. It would require approximately six weeks to productionize a version for live battlefield trials. Cautions It should be born in mind that the Goa’uld have proved to be particularly tenacious and persistent opponants. The use of this weapon against anything other than a target so resistant to other forms of attack would not be justified. It presents considerable hazard to the user & no small danger of “blue on blue” casualties. As such a low velocity weapon, it is not markedly accurate. Unless a direct hit is scored it has a) no effect whatsover on the target. Detonating outside the shield, it would only invoke the shields protective mechanisms, & b) a considerably wider arc of collateral damage, perhaps as much as 40 metres. It should be noted that it is considered unlikely that the use of this weapon would be consistent with the Geneva convention et al, however the Goa’uld are not signatories to any of these conventions & would undoubtedly regard observance of any of them as laughable. Dr Connor Armstrong 10/04/07 Implications of conflict with the Goa'uld Preface Following the description by Dr Connor Armstrong of the UKGC of a potential anti Goa’uld weapon, and the comments by the Doctor on the current organisation and administration of the UKGC, I have been commissioned to review the availability of viable weaponry and the organisational changes required to employ such weapons effectively. Before embarking on any campaign against the Goa’uld, it would be well to consider the implications of any action we may take that seriously impacts their position in the Galaxy. Historically the American experience against them, and our own indicates that strategically & tactically they are to a great extent comparable to General Giap. They are careless of casualties to their forces, and can afford to be by virtue of the fanatical loyalty of the Jaffa. They are as much concerned with squabbling for power amongst themselves as they are in meeting any external threat. Their conflict with the Tauri (Us) is based largely upon individual major Goa’uld or System Lords desire for conquest & power rather than or any perception of threat from us. This is not to say that there is definitively anything like a genetic pre disposition to this kind of behaviour. It does not by any means guarentee that they could not throw up a Belisarius, or a Guderian, Auchinleck or De La Billiere. Nor does it guarentee that disparate System Lords would not cooperate against us if we were percieved as a threat to them collectively. In accepting that we have little choice but to deal with them where we encounter them & this will usually mean conflict, we must be contantly vigilant for any indication of such changes of behaviour. The threat from the Goa’uld centres largely around the vast numbers & extreme loyalty of their Jaffa armies. Without this support they would be little more than bandits, despite their extraordinary powers. Given that we must find effective technical means to overcome these extraordinary powers, the secret of neutralising conflict with the Goa’uld long term has to be breaking the bond of awe & worship from the Jaffa, freeing the Jaffa from dependence on the symbiote & educating the Jaffa to a self supporting lifestyle. This is beyond the scope of either the UKGC or the SGC as presently constituted. A further caution lies in the fact that all weapons developments are potentially fuelling an ‘Arms race”. It would be naïve to expect that the Goa’uld won’t quickly adapt to whatever weapons we develop against them, never the less all weapons currently deployed aginst them have proved ineffective at the small unit level and this must be addressed. Finally it must be understood that the perception of the Goa’uld as a single individual, since they present principly in the form of the host, is unhelpful in devising a strategy to defeat them. Dealing with them is more akin to assaulting a fortress requiring diversionary tactics, infiltration, assualt on more than one front, extreme persistence, and unhappily a willingness to take casualties. It is unlikely in the extreme that a single “silver bullet” can be found that will enable a one shot take down of these beings. Combating Goa’uld battlefield tactics The danger presented by a Goa’uld on the battlefield is as much in their ability to largely ignore the battle around them, leaving that to their Jaffa, and pinpoint a significant individual and either life drain them or drag them off as a prisoner, as it is the sheer difficulty of killing them. Whilst an effective lethal round round is the ultimate objective of this project, in view of the difficulty of achieving such a round, consideration should be given to less than lethal alternatives if the give a means of deflecting the Goa’uld from the use of their force push & life drain weapons and hence offer our forces some degree of protectection from the selective assasination or abduction of key people. Such weapons may also have the side benefit of lowering the standing of the Goa’uld in the eyes of the Jaffa. Inducing pain reactions, reflexive defensive behaviour, disorientation, incoordinated movement & so on may help to break the appearance of omnipotence that they project to their followers. Tactically, we must avoid the free for all melee that these encounters seem to routinely degenerate into. Whilst not doubting for a second the ability of any well trained UK infantry soldier to match a Jaffa one on one, the free for all greatly facilitates the Goa’ulds ability to move freely on the battlefield, support their Jaffa where needed and pick off key people. It must be remembered that any UKGC team member has information which would be immensely valuable to the Goa’uld should they be captured. It is fortunate the the extreme arrogance of these beings seems to lead them to treat prisoners with contempt, and values them only as hostages or trading commodities, not as sources of information. Again, this cannot be relied upon. The virtual reality programme encountered by Dr. Armstrong and others was worrying in this regard, as it did appear oriented towards collecting intelligence information. A new approach to effective weapons design It is obvious that increasing levels of force up to weapons which will definitively cause unacceptable collateral damage on the infantry battlefield are not effective. Individual Goa’uld appear to have survived direct hits with anti armour weapons. Anecdotal evidence that that have survived nuclear strikes is questionable in so far as it is not at all clear if they simply withstood the detonation or with the aid of their shield devices and fortuitous timing were able to “ride” the wavefront in some sort of escape craft. Suffice it to say that on the infantry battle field the detonation of armour piercing warheads at close combat ranges is not an option even if it were effective. In particular use of the so called shield breaker ammunition should be discontinued forthwith. There is no good evidence for it’s effectiveness. In the one instance in which it appeared to penetrate the shield, it had no effect on the Goa’uld & the final takedown was in a hand to hand melee, completely obscuring any putative effect. In all other cases it has been found definitively ineffective. I can find no information on it’s supposed modus operendi & can see no plausible foundation for it. Continued attempts to use it are likely to do for the UKGC what the Ghost shirts did for the Paiutes! The approach must therefore be to find the lower limit of the shields response and use this to inveigle disabling munitions past it, rather than trying to overwhelm it with sheer force. Known Shield Transparencies One difficulty that arises is the absence of a sample of the shield generator device upon which to test any proposed solutions. It is known that such a device was in use by Tezcatlipoca when he was killed but, as far as I can establish, there is no record of it being recovered from the battlefield. If anybody can throw any light on this or the availability of a Goa’uld personal shield generator from any other source, please contact me. It is self evident that sound & light both go through the shield unhindered, otherwise the host would be deaf, mute, blind & invisible. Air (a gas) must pass through the shield in order for the host to breath. Equally the shield must allow low level energy stransfers to take place, otherwise physical activity would rapidly overheat the host & a flushed appearance & profuse sweating would result. It is not clear if the shield itself is in any way selective in the passage of gaseous material, or if resistance to irritants such as CS gas is a product of the symbiote’s extreme capacity for metabolising toxins. Observably high velocity projectiles disintegrate in a flash of light upon striking the shield. Wether this is becacause the operation of the shield anihilates them, or it is a function of dissipating the kinetic energy of the projectile is not entirely clear. Since larger or lower speed objects can be observed to bounce off, it is likely to be the latter effect. If this is the case, the shield as such would not be expected to stop gases, mists, aerosols etc. Neither is it clear if the shield is bi directional, i.e. if the blast of a device detonating inside the shield wouild be contained within the shield. A further aspect in which the functioning of the shield is not fully understood is it’s exact response mechanism. It is thought that the energy in a projectile is one factor & this is certainly borne out by it’s resistance to gunfire or bowshots, however, it has also been observed that a staff weapon thrown to a Goa’uld by one of his Jaffa passed through the shield and was caught by the Goa’uld. As the kinetic energy in the heavy, slow moving staff weapon is very similar to the lighter, faster arrow, it seems like that KE is not the only factor. Possibly velocity is significant. It also seems likely that the Goa’uld can control the shields response to a degree. It is thought that the “force push” frequently employed by the Goa’uld is achieved by manipulating the shield to extend outwards. This would bear out the control hypothesis. A further indicator that velocity is a factor comes from information from the Americans that a thrown knife has been known to pass through the shield. Percieved shield behaviour Summarising the observed combination of the shield behaviour, the degree of control exerted by the user and the capabilities of the symbiote we can propose that: · High velocity, high KE projectiles will not pass through the shield · Lower velocity but still high KE objects can pass, possibly by control from the user. · Low velocity low KE missiles do pass through the shield. · Single toxins or irritants probably do pass through the shield but no agent tried so far has had any significant effect, probably due to the symbiotes ability to metabolise toxins (? Dr Kibble?) · Light & sound at extreme intensities probably will pass through the shield · Less than lethal electromagnetic energy will probably also pass through the shield. · It is unknown if the shield will contain the effects of a munition detonating inside it but it is reasonable to speculate that the results would be catastrophically destructive if it does. Other factors A significant factor in the design of any weapon work within the factors detailed above is the delivery system. Particular attention will have to be paid to stabilising the trajectory of any physical missile employed because of the need for low velocity projectiles. Obsevations and knowledge of typical projectile speeds suggest that a velocity of around 50 M/s is likely to be the fastest useable. Anecdotal evidence of shield behaviour The value of such evidence is questionable as the conditions under which many of the observations were made are invariably highly stressed & therefore not conducive to accurate recording of events. Much of the information is second hand from the Americans & our own observations are plagued by the poor record keeping of the previous UKGC administration. It is, however worth recording the percieved behaviours against the possibility that they will throw light on the capabilites of the shield. · Alledgedly the shield can withstand a nuclear explosion. As noted earlier, it seems far more probable that survival of this event was due to a fortuitous evacuation of the target vessel moments before the explosion. · The shield can withstand anti armour weapons. This is probably true. · Irritant or poisonous agent dispersed as mists, aerosols or gasses do not pass through the shield. This is probably untrue. It is likely that the Goa’uld resistance to such attack stems from the the ability of the symbiote to metabolise toxins. · Projectiles such as arrows & bullets do not penewtrate the shield. Unequivocably true. · A thrown knife will penetrate a shield. Probably true. · A thrust from a held edged weapons will penetrate a shield. Also probably true. · Goa’uld have caught weapons thrown to them by their Jaffa. Again probably true. · A thrown grenade doesn’t penetrate the shield, Probably true. · A rolled grenade does not penetrate a shield. Probably true This however is significant of an aspect of shield behaviour. · A stepped on mine does not penetrate the shield. Probably true but again significant. · The Goa’uld achieve the “force push” effect by extending the shield, rather than by use of the hand or ribbon device as is the conventional wisdom. Probable but by no means proven, again probably significant. · The shield has to be down in order for the Goa’uld to use the ribbon/hand device. Probably true, if so highly significant. Requires testing as matter of urgency. · This raises the question of shield behaviour during force push. Implications of lowering the shield to use a hand device for this are obvious. However if the effect is a function of the shield itself it will approximately double the area of coverage of the shield, possibly weakening it significantly. From the above it can be seen that conventional modern weapons are ineffective & it does not take much imagination to recognise the risks of close quarters engagement to use a knife. It may be significant that a weapon thrown to the shield user passes thro’, mines & rolled grenades can be defended against & the force push may be a shield effect. All these suggest that the shield can be manipulated by the user rather that it’s automatic defensive capabilities cope with all these situations. All contain a possible degree of anticipation by the user, even the mine, as most mines detonate when the foot is lifted, not in the initial press. This suggests therefore that weapons which can mimic the ballistic behaviour but remove the ability to anticipate may defeat the shield. It is also likely that attacks timed to coincide with the use of force push or life drain may have a much improved chance of penetrating or bypassing the shield. Strategies to utilise the percieved behaviours It must be remembered that the Goa’uld/host relationship is symbiotic. Ignoring for a moment the Goa’uld’s malevolent personality, it imparts longevity, immunity to disease & remarkable recovery from injury to the host, whilst being dependent on the host for the majority if not all of it’s sensory inputs. Along with the premises above this suggests the following ways to engage and disable or destroy it · The use of a low velocity, relatively low KE spin stabilised delivery system to pass a munition through the shield to detonate inside with lethal force. · The use of a low velocity, relatively low KE ring aerofoil projectile delivery system to pass a munition through the shield to detonate inside with lethal force. · The use of a critically braked high velocity projectile to facilitate line of sight targeting to approach the shield accurately then deploy braking devices to slow it to a velocity which will permit penetration of the shield. · The use of any of the above delivery systems to introduce entanglements such as boleadoras or spring razor wire skeins to entangle, injure and limit movement. This would not necessarily require first off shield penetration, only encirclement. · The use of any of the above delivery systems to introduce chemical agents through the shield which will simultaneously produce rapid adsorption through the skin, anaesthesia at the impact site, an opiate effect to slow responses and a hallucinogenic effect to impair judgement. · Irradiation with variable frequency EM radiation at sub lethal intensities to cause sub dermal heating, nausea, disabling head pain & other symptoms · Assault with stun flashlights, dazzling lasers & LRADs (Long Range Audio Devices) to cause blindness, hearing loss, sensory confusion and extreme pain. · Assault with a flame thrower · Any of the above timed to coincide with lowering the shield for a life drain attack, or possible weakening of the shield by a force push As stated early in this article I believe it is unlikely that any single one of the above will kill a Goa’uld outright. The response from a mortally injured Goa’uld is likely to be spectacularly vicious, & given their exceptional capabilities, probably unpredictable. I am not sure of the limits of their capabilites. In extremis they are very likely to abandon a mortally wounded host and infest a new one. In the confusion of the battlefield this presents a considerable hazard & could result in infiltration of the attacking force. Altogether the destruction of a Goa’uld to the definitive death of the symbiote is never going to be an easy or cost free matter. Practical implementation, deployment & tactics A brief description of the weapons · US Patent no 7,021,219 B1 describes a method of enabling a 40mm cartridge loading a non lethal munition to generate spin in an unrifled bore & to provide enough back pressure to recycle the bolt of a weapon such as the Mk 19 40mm grenade machine gun. Using such a cartridge It would be feasible to launch projectiles of the type described recently by Dr Armstrong on a line of sight trajectory rather than a ballistic arc. The improvement in accuracy and range, still giving a relatively slow moving projectile at the target should facilitate a low enough velocity at the target to allow passage thro the Goa’uld shield. · The non lethal payload decribed in the patent would be replaced with a simplified version of the payload described by Dr Armstrong. To reduce cartridge weight & hence KE to maximise the chance of passing through the shield a simpler impact detonated shotgun shell or razor wire skein is proposed. Launched form a cyclic fireing weapon such as the Mk19 alternate rounds with different warheads could be belted up obviating the need for complex and therefore heavier multimode rounds. The use of a purely mechanical round obviates the risk of EM radiation from the shield interfering with their function. · Ring aerofoil projectiles (RAPs) resemble a small discus & are commonly seen in childrens toys launching small spinning foam rings, The spin imparts aerodynamic lift to the projectile increasing range. It is entirely possible with much higher spin speeds & not much higher linear speeds to produce and accurate & relatively long range projectile launcher. While “real steel” versions of this device are quite capable of delivering lethal explosive munitions, the spin prohibits the delivery of most payloads into a single target. A weapon of this type would be most useful in delivering chemical agents to a target, though it might be feasible to deploy a razor wire skein or boleadoras with one. · The third projectile type utilises technology similar to the OICWS, where air bursting munitions compare distance to target measurements based on , for instance, their spin rate with rangefinder information from their launcher, to detonate exactly over their target. In the proposed application the information would be used to deploy braking surfaces just short of the target to reduce a high velocity round to shield penetrating speeds. As this delivery system depends on fairly complex “intelligent” rounds & would require information exchange with various commercial companies & would require very sophisticated production facilities, it is not viewed as an immediately viable proposition. It is, however, an avenue that should be pursued in view of the need to keep ahead of any countermeasures the Goa’uld may develop against less sophisticated devices. · Rather than deploying a bursting razor wire skein , it is possible to form a boleadoras type device similar to the chain shot used to dismast ships in the days of sail. Two different weight balls joined by a length of wire launched from a single barrel will tend to spin around each other at the limit of the wire’s extension and wrap themselves around any object intercepted by the wire. Since the most massy parts of the projectile make no direct approach to the target, it is possible that the wire may pass thro the shield undetected and entangle the Goa’uld in cutting strands. Even if it does not do so, if the wire is in the basic form of sprung coils, once the stretch induced by the delivery is releasing they will form tripping loops in the path of the Goa’uld, and having no kinetic energy at all to activate the shield may still ensnare him. · A missile containing combinations of the drugs midazolam, dexmedetomidine, and ketamine or fentanyl will produce analgesia at the impact site reducing awareness in the target that it has been hit at all; opiate effects and dissociative anaesthesia, reducing concentration, inducing torpor & impairing judgement, and hallucinations dissociating the target from reality. Dispersed in dimethyl sulphoxide, they are adsorbed rapidly through the skin. Delivered by a soft ring aerofoil projectile, it is unlikely that they will be percieved as any sort of threat until it is too late. By disrupting the symbiotes reliance on the hosts sensory perceptions, and his ability to concentrate and co ordinate it may be possible to severely impair the Goa’uld use of the life drain & force push weapons. Additionally exhibiting symptoms similar to extreme drunkenness may damage the Goa’ulds credibility with it’s Jaffa. Further research is required in this area into effective drug combinations. It is prdictable that the symbiote may quickly develop immunity and/or the Goa’uld may manufacture antidotes. The medical staff of the UKGC may have useful input here & their assistance should be sought. Likewise I believea member of the UKGC, other than the medical staff may have done some research on agents which affect the symbiote directly. Thirdly, if the Tok’ra Keresh & his host Ms Lewis can be rescued successfully their input may be invaluable. Failing that input from any other contact we have with the Tok’ra should be sought. · Directed energy weapons beaming microwaves in the 0.3 GHz to 300GHz band at sublethal levels will produce a variety of heating effects with different depths of penetration. Most noticeably sub dermal heating may produce “snatch” reactions away from the apparent source of heat, akin to touching a hot light bulb or similar object. This effect is reflexive and thus not under the control of the victim. Different frequencies produce varying effects & it may be possible to induce headaches, nausea & visual disturbances. Initially variable frequency devices and means of recording effects might be beneficial for optimisation but as the device would essentially be targeting the host a frequency of 0.95 GHz may well prove effective. Again there is the side benefit of the Goa’uld reacting to these effects in ways which will lower their standing with the Jaffa. · LRADs & Stun flashlights of the type currently being developed for area denial & crowd control may also be used to disorientate the Goa’uld LRADs can produce 150dB, well above the threshold of pain at hundreds of metres on a targeted individual by using interfering beams of sound from a number of stacked transducers to produce a single narrow beam. Stunlights can similarly produce a focussed high intensity blinding flash over similar ranges. Though no one of these effects is likely to distract a Goa’uld significantly, a combination of many or all of them may well so seriously impair it’s ability to function as to force it of the battlefield, or create openings for other lethal assault. For this reason I emphasise that dealing with a Goa’uld may be much more llike assaulting a fortress with an assault force bringing to bear many different modes of attack. · Sonic “cannons” can be used to generate a near flate wavefront instead of the typical spherical expanding wavefront from a point sound souce. This cause the wavefront to create a compression & rarefaction in a “plug” of air that remains coherent over considerable distances instead of reducing in intensity exponentially over distance. The effect will knock individuals over at many tens to a few hundred metres. Since the “projectile” is virtually massless it should pass through a shield. · From the esoteric to the historic. I am not aware if a flamethrower has ever been used against a Goa’uld. I am aware of the revulsion this proposal may cause in some quarters but considering the extremities we are being forced to anyway it may be worth re evaluating. If a pre soak is employed prior to ignition, I do not see how the shield could possibly protect against such a weapon. Deployment in the field There can be little doubt that the haphazard deployment of combat forces, the limitations on ammunition supply and lack of capable weaponry alluded to By Dr Armstrong have significantly reduced the effectiveness of the UKGC. In part this must be down to leadership & the constant changes in the post of Head of Military, following Brigadier Kincaid’s sickness. With the Brigadier’s return to duty, it would be inappropriate of me to comment extensively on the reorganisation of UKGC teams into units that can effectively defend themselves & provide cover and support for the specialists they need to protect. Suffice it to say that I fully endorse Dr Armstrongs assesment of unit organisation in respect of any elements of the UKGC that may be directed towards neutralising the specific threat that the Goa’uld present on the battlefield. Specifically, it is embarrassing to be taught our job by a civilian. In my view in is essential that any unit given this task neads to be a cohesive team of sufficient numbers to operate all the weapons described in concert against a target, remain in mutually supporting fire teams, cover one another and take advantage of any opportuinities presented. From what I have been able to understand of the combat situations normally encountered by the UKGC, it is essential for all weapons and equipment to be one man portable. The typical battlefield is highly mobile & being pinioned at any point to a fixed crew served weapon such as the M19 would be restrictive of the freedom of manouevre, and expose the crew to unneccessary risk. Though it’s firepower would be invaluable, a non portable weapon would be extremely vulnerable. Furthermore any attempt to use such a weapon in the confines of the refuges that they commonly find off world would be fraught with the risk of “blue on blue” casualties. Recognising the value of the 40mm specialist ammunition proposed, my recommendation would be to make these rounds available to marksmen in a specialist Goa’uld assault team for use with existing M79 or M203 launchers, or if they can be obtained Milkor M32, or similar revolver fed launchers. It should be apparent that an essential part of the use of the various munitions described in is the formation of a specialist assault team to be deployed whenever there is a likelyhood of encountering a Goa’uld on the battlefield. Piecemeal attacks by individual UKGC personnel armed with the various rounds described appear unlikely to overwhelm the combination of the shield, the Goa’ulds ability to metabolise toxins, and their extreme resistance to/recovery from injury. In my view, only a co-ordinated assault by specialists who are used to working together as a fire team to swamp the Goa’uld’s ability to deal with all the threats presented will stand a serious chance of succeeding. A further pre requisite to the employument of such tactics is the cohesive use of other available personel to engage the Jaffa in order to prevent them interfering with the assault team’s operation. To this end, determined, effective & coherent leadership is essential. I trust the Brigadier’s return will prove valuable in this. Thomas Thorne, Col, 23 reg’t, Royal Engineers (Ret’d) 08/05/07 Acknowledgements Dr Connor Armstrong. Paper: A viable anti Goa’uld weapon. Paper: A Review of the operational effects of UKGC policy & team structure Brigadier Alex Kincaid Information on US Patent no 7,021,219 B1 Addendum 1. As with all internal documents the above has been reviewed by the oversight office and legal department. It is our considered view that the use of incendiary weapons would be prohibited at law. Therefor you will delete all reference to the possible use of such weapons from the published version. 2. Review by the Technical Committee has identified the risk of a Naquadah enhanced explosion resulting from the detonation of grenade type munitions within the shield damaging the shield generator itself, therefor authorisation for the development of explosive munitions with larger than a dispersal charge is witheld at this time Addendum It should be noted that as with the possible effect of a high explosive device within the shield destroying the generator & hence creating a naquadah enhanced blast that could be lethal to friendly forces, there are serious possible negative effects to the use of a flamethrower. Leaving aside for a moment issues relating to the articles of war & the legality of such a weapon, it must be born in mind that a flamethrower is not a one shot stopper even to human subjects. Whilst a human being hit by one could be expected to be capable of no more than writhing in agony, it appear that the Goa'uld can force their host into actions inconsistent with their own physical well being & indeed revel in the hosts suffering. It must also be remembered that a flameweapon would be unlikely to destroy the shield & so a Goa'ud hit in this way would still be effectively bulletproof. As most engagements with the Goa'uld appear to occur at short ranges it is entirely conceivable that the last desperate act of a Goa'uld hit with such a weapon would be to throw himself upon his attacker or other friendly forces nearby and immolate them with himself. For this reason and the reasons of legality & psychological harm to friendly forces it is most strongly recommend that no use of flame weapons be permitted at least until all other anti Goa'uld weaponry has been proven effective or ineffective. ---- Back to Miscellany Category:General Information Category:Goa'uld